Of Magic and Alchemy
by RavynRox
Summary: FMA/HP Ravyn, a young military dog is sent to hogwarts, Mustang's orders. The man she dispises turns out to be related to her AND she's got slytherin haters already. Can it get any worse? Or will it get better? Rated M for Language.
1. A new mission

* * *

Disclaimer

: This is fma/hp so I dont own either of them. Darn, thats unfortunate aint it. ----Ravyn and Chandra are my own peoples, just so you know. Their only roommates cuz their young people----Oh and the necklace charm idea is origionally Mine, so please do not steal it. Thanks.

Authors Note: Kay, this one will be weird for me to write, and I've only just got some ideas. How I'm going to mash them together for a story, I haven't the slightest clue. So, please read, enjoy, and perhaps, review. Tell me whats good or bad with it, an yah. Laters.

**P.S **there will be no guyXguy or girlXgirl stuff in this, because i am not comfortable with writing anything like that. Okay, so yeah. Thanks.

* * *

**Of Magic and Alchemy**

**chapter one**

**a new mission**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a place like no other, lived a girl. She marched into central headquarters at 15:00 hundred hours. Her long black hair flowing behind her as she walked, her onyx (1) eyes focused straight ahead, determination burning behind them. She was garbed in her usual attire of a black tank top, black khaki kapris, black calf hugging-just under the knee boots, a silver belt, and her favorite purple half jacket that went midway down her ribcage. Soon she found herself standing in the office of her superior officer.

"Ravyn, glad you could make it on such short notice." Roy Mustang grinned annoyingly. Meaning she had some new assignment.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap and get to the point, sir." Ravyn rolled her eyes. She didnt observe pleasantries, at sixteen years old she didnt exactly enjoy small talk.

"Alright then," the colonel picked up a file from his desk, "As you've probably already guessed, you've got a new mission. However, this one is going to be different from the others."

"How's that?" She asked curiously. From what the colonel said, different could mean almost anything.

"Your assignment is to observe a certain school for us. We need to know if they could be a threat to us in any way." Roy handed her the file.

"How is some school supposed to be a threat? Their just kids colonel."

"Not at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Roy told her.

"Come off it, colonel. You and I both know that magic is an old wives tale." Ravyn sighed.

"Correction, thats what we thought. Until now there was no evidence of it. However, we've recently come across some documents for this 'acadamy'." The colonel informed her. "So, you will be attending this school to find out anything we may need to know." He smirked at her.

"Why do I have to do this? Can't fullmetal go instead? I mean, come on! Thats rediculous." Ravyn said all in quick succession.

"Because I said. Fullmetal cant because we can only send one student, and he's so short tempered. Ed would never consent to leaving Al behind anyway." Roy answered. " Now, go pack. And meet out front tomorrow morning at seven hundred hours." He waved for her to leave.

Ravyn stood for a second contemplating he options. She could go along with this mission and perhaps have a little fun, or she could say 'screw it' and just not show up. But that would end her military career, which she really needed financially. After a few seconds she stormed out of the room, continuing on until she had made her way out of headquarters and was halfway back to her small apartment where she slowed down a little. She unlocked the door and tried to open it. "Jammed again." She muttered. Ravyn gave the door one swift kick and it flew open.

"What an entrance! Bravo Ravyn!" A female voice laughed from inside the apartment.

"Shut it, Chandra!" Ravyn glared daggers at her roommate while tossing the keys on the small table by the door.

"Oooh, bad day at work huh?" Chandra observed from the mini kitchen. Her green eyes danced as she continued making juice.

"Yeah," Ravyn murmured, "Sorry, its just...ugh! I'm going to kill Mustang!"

"Mhm, thats what you said last time you got an assignment." Chandra poured two glasses of juice. " Face it, Roy hates you! Juice?" She held up a cup.

"Well, this time. I'll be gone for a long time. So stay out of my closet...or at least make it look like you wern't in it." Ravyn took a sip of orange juice.

Chandra laughed. "Come on, it cant be that bad. How long?"

"I dont know, up to a year maybe."

There was a short silence for a few minutes.

"Well, hopefully it wont be that long. It'll be so quiet around here without you banging doors open at all hours." Chandra stayed optomistic.

"I suppose holidays will be a given. Mustang probably just wants to get rid of me for awhile. Anyway, my pay will still come in. So the rent should be fine." She finished her juice and threw the cup in the sink. "Anyway, I have to pack." Ravyn walked off to her room to get started.

Chandra watched her leave shaking her head, making her short red hair bounce lightly. "This should be interesting." She smiled in amusment.

* * *

In Ravyn's room...

Her music had been cranked as high as the landlord would allow, which amazingly was pretty loud. There was some weird trunk thing that Mustang had sent over for Ravyn to put her stuff in. It was open on her bed as she threw random items on the bed beside it.

"Stupid Mustang! How am I supposed to pack a years worth of clothes, books and stuff in THAT!!" She grumbled to herself while the sound of 'falling leaves' by billy talent vibrated off the walls. She'd been packing for an hour, or at least trying to. After awhile she got enough clothing, and personal items into the thing as she could possibly need. Then she began to read over the list Mustang had sent over with the trunk. There were books she needed that she didnt even recognize, something about robes and a wand. "THIS IS SO RETARDED!" Ravyn kicked the wall with the heel of her foot, leaving a foot shaped hole in it. That was the third one in the last half hour.

"So, how's it going?" Chandra ventured in.

"Crappy!" Ravyn **drew the appropriate circle** and fixed the wall. "I have no idea what half of that stuff means, so I'm going to have to study harder than ever! For something I dont even WANT!" She took a shakey breath.

"Uh huh, and you couldn't figure out why Roy'd send you off for awhile?" She smirked.

"NO!" Ravyn screeched clearly irked that chandra was silently laughing at her.

"You didnt read his mind? To find out why?"

"No, because thats for catching criminals and gaining valuable information on military stuff." Ravyn crossed her arms in annoyance. "It's **not like I'm a friggin state** **alchemist** you know! I mean, why cant they handle it?"

"...okay then. I figure their sending you because..." Chandra paused. "Oh forget it, your screwed!" She laughed and ran out of the room narrowly escaping being smoked over the head by a lamp.

Ravyn was posatively fuming.

* * *

Chandra's P.O.V.

I smirked as I walked back into the kitchen to clean up. 'Had she no idea why the military was sending her away? She really was daft. I suppose its because she's so stressed all the time and their tired of dealing with her. It could also be that the homunculi were back on her tail. That would do it. I mean, where else could one be safe from them? This 'acadamy' sounded like the perfect place to hide someone. Although, you cant exactly hide someone if they dont want to be hidden. That must be why its disguised as a mission. Wow, anyone who's had enough sleep should be able to figure that one out. However, Ravyn isnt exactly normal right?' I snapped out of my daze and began to put the dishes into the dishwasher. I laughed again at the thoughts in my head. 'Maybe, she'll actually enjoy this mission.' I hoped I was right.

* * *

Back to normal or whatever...

The next morning...

06:00 hours...

Ravyn rolled over to slam the alarm clock, breaking it, and thus discontinuing the most annoying sound ever. She sat up slightly dazed. "God, why this early? Who would be so cruel?" Ravyn got dressed in her usual attire, closed her trunk and then fixed her hair. At the mirrror she realized she needed her music or she'd go insane. "Better take this too." She put a small silver chain necklace on, there were several charms on it already. Then she walked over to her cd player and touched the** necklace** to it. The cd player shrunk into a charm on the necklace. She did the same to her cd's and a few other items too large to place in her trunk. Finally she dragged her trunk and herself to the front door.

"Hey, morning!" came Chandra's chipper voice. "Want some coffee before you leave?"

"Yeah, sure. I hate you for being so happy today!" Ravyn mumbled taking a cup of coffee.

"Well, I have to go to work. So I'll miss ya, and have fun! Oh, and write me okay?" Chandra hurried out the door.

Ravyn watched her leave with a bemused expression on her face."Okay then." She glanced at her watch. 6:45 am, fifteen minutes. "Great." She muttered sarcastically. Ravyn finished off her coffee, grabbed her trunk and her keys and headed for headquarters. The streets were kind of erie in the mornings, there were few people, the sun had not come up yet and it seemed to Ravyn that there was a slight mist over everything. "How joyfully fitting." She murmured to no one in particular. When she had finally gotten to hq she marched straight up to Mustang.

"Ravyn! Your right on time." Mustang greeted her quite chipper.

"I hate you so much, colonel." She grumbled back.

Roy just smirked at her in that oh-so-irksom way of his. It made Ravyn want to strangle him on the spot, but she couldnt because Hawkeye was right there.

"Ready to get going?" Mustang asked.

"No." Ravyn glowered.

They left anyway. Because, really, she had no choice in the matter anyway. How suprising was that! Anyway, on their way to wherever they were going the colonel explained that Ravyn would be staying with some wizarding family until the school year started up. They would help her get all the books and things she needed because muggles- or non magical people couldnt do that. Ravyn smirked at this, one thing she could do that Roy couldnt. Yes! She smirked to herself.

"So, who do I have the pleasure to stay with?" She rolled her eyes at the word 'pleasure'

Roy glared at her for a second. "You mean who is unfortunate enough to have you stay with them?" He smirked. " I belive the name was 'Malfoy'."

* * *

End of Chapter one.

**Bolded things. "Not like I'm a state alchemist" is sarcasm. She most certainly is NOT a state alchemist. "drew the appropriate circle" obviously she has to draw the transmutation circles like everyone else. And the necklace...its an FMA/HP crossover. Some things are bound to be magical. **

First some stuff if u didnt understand.

1) onyx means black or jet black and for the 24hr clock from one to twelve is am, and 13-24 you simply minus 12 to get the pm.

So, did you like the first chapter?? Oh and I dont know what rank Ravyn holds in the military yet. I'll try to remember to put it in one of the later chaps. Yeah okay, so if you like the story please review. If you dont, review anyway and tell me what you did/didnt like about it. This is NOT my first fanfiction so please feel free to flame or whatever because seriously, I'm gonna keep with my story line either way. Oh and MY real name isnt Ravyn, its just my sign in name cuz i dont like my name as much. Thanks.

Peace.

RavynRox


	2. Travel and Meeting

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of Fma or Hp. However, Ravyn is made up by myself, as is Chandra. Thanks.

Authors note: Its either type up chapter two, or sit and work on Lord of the Flies, no offence, but I hate that book. So, chapter two, I dont much care for describing things like buildings and people, I give a few rough outlines and you can use your imagination from there. And if you havnt already realized it, Roy and Ravyn hate each other. Alright so read, review, and enjoy. Later!

* * *

**Of magic and alchemy**

**chapter two**

**Travel and Meeting**

* * *

continued from last chapter...

* * *

Ravyn rolled her eyes at the 'unfortunate enough' part. "Malfoy?? That is the weirdest last name I've ever heard!" She told the colonel straight faced.

"Well, I'm sure they think 'Radeux' (rah-doh) is strange as well." Roy shot back.

"What about 'Mustang'??" She smirked. "Thats a friggin' horse breed!"

"You two quit it!" Riza interjected. "We're at the train station." She pointed out calmly.

Ravyn sighed as she got out of the car at the all-to-familiar train station. She shook her fist in frustration, seven in the morning and he was already pissing her off. That had to be an all time record! Roy and Riza got out of the vehicle as well and took her stuff out of the trunk of the car. (a/n: haha took the trunk out of the trunk! Sorry, continue). Then they purchased their tickets and boarded the train, Ravyn dragging the trunk behind her.

"Piece of shit." She muttered as the trunk bumped around.

"You shouldnt talk to yourself, people will think your crazy." Roy sat down in one of the seats. Riza sat beside the colonel, right by the isle.

'I was talking about you. Lets annoy mr. im-so-cool-cuz-im-an-old-fart-who-thinks-he-knows-everything.' Ravyn thought with a slight smirk. "Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a white room, it was round. I peed in the corners, but in the corners there were rats. I hate rats, they make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a white room, it was round. I peed in the corners, but-"

"Quit that!" Roy barked in annoyance.

Ravyn laughed at his anger, thats what she'd wanted all along. To piss the colonel off. She stared out the window as the train lurched to a start, her mind on other things besides the scenery. After about twenty minutes or so Roy got extremely bored and decided to fall asleep with his mouth partially opened.

"Riza, dont you ever get tired of watching out for him?" She pointed to the colonel.

"Not really." Riza responded shortly.

"So, when you guys gonna get married?" Ravyn laughed.

Riza glared at her, with her peircing redish-gold orbs. "What?" She asked calmly.

'A tad bit touchy if you ask me...' "Uhm, nothing! Nevermind!" Ravyn scratched the back of her head with one hand, laughing nervously.

* * *

The rest of the train ride went by in relative peace. Relative-as in Ravyn and the colonel only fought four times in a twelve hour period. That was due to the fact that Roy slept most of the time. Finally the train lurched to a stop and they got off, Ravyn again dragging the annoying trunk behind her once again. Outside the trainstation Riza hailed a taxi, and they piled into the back.

"Where to?" Said the grubby looking driver gruffly as he turned to them, his cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"The corner of fifty-first and oak." Roy replied curtly.

"Thats a pretty ritzy part of town you know. What're you gonna do there?" The driver babbled.

"Business." Ravyn rolled her eyes.

After that everyone went silent. The driver because he had to concentrate on the road, and the other three because they were suspicious of everyone. Honestly, who knew what the driver did on his down time? Ravyn thought the taxi driver could be a spy, driving was a perfect cover for gaining information. Sneaky. Ravyn amused herself with the thought of the driver's secret spy life until the taxi finally lurched to a stop at the corner. The three militants piled out of the taxi, Riza paid the driver, and he drove off.

"Creepy little man." Roy muttered dragging Ravyn's trunk because she absoloutly refused to carry it anymore.

Currently they were walking down the busy street, passing by many expensive shops and restaurants. They were in a large city somewhere in Europe.(a/n I dont feel like being specific..sorry.)

"Where are we going?" Ravyn asked.

"We're meeting Mrs. Malfoy , and her son at a restaurant. There, we'll all discuss things over dinner, and then Riza and I will head back to Central." Roy explained.

"Where at?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"Right here!" They had stopped in front of a nice little restaurant. (not super fancy, and not fast food either.)

Ravyn looked at the building, it was a dark green with a few flecks of paint beginning to peel off of the corners. She shrugged "interesting." Sighing, she followed Mustang and Hawkeye inside. Roy said something to one of the staff members and they were led to a table private table near the back. This table was of a fair size with surround seating, rather than individual chairs. There was a large red curtain that served as a sort of wall from the rest of the restaurant, one which was currently open.

One of the servers came up to them, with her dark hair tied back in a high ponytail. "Would you like to order now, or wait for the rest of your party?" She smiled sweetly.

Roy smirked that trademark smirk. "No thanks, we'll wait." The serving girl nodded and walked off, closing the curtain as she left.

"She's way to young for you Mustang." Ravyn muttered.

Roy was right about to open his mouth to reply when the curtain was drawn open. In walked Mrs. Malfoy and, of course, her son. "Why hello," Mrs. Malfoy spoke cautiously, " You must be Miss Hawkey, Mr. Mustang, and Ravyn." She pointed at each of them in turn.

"Absoloutly right, please have a seat." Roy gestured happily. The two of them sat down at the table as well.

"And you are Mrs. Malfoy I presume?" Riza asked politely.

"Why yes, oh, and this here is my darling son, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy gushed delightedly.

* * *

Soon the serving girl came back and they all ordered their food. The adults talked amongst themselves whilest Ravyn and Draco sat there, bored to the extreme. Ravyn looked over to the Malfoy heir, he looked just as bored as she felt.

"So what kind of stuff do you like to do?" Ravyn asked Draco in an attempt to break the ice, an relieve her boredom.

He looked at her, a slight frown flicked across his face. "Normal stuff." He replied shortly.

Ravyn rolled her eyes, this wasnt getting anywhere. "Cool, so what do you consider 'normal'?"

"Sports."

"Like?"

"..."

"I'll keep asking until you give me a straight answer."

He gave a huff. "Sports, like Quidditch."

Ravyn frowned. "Quidditch? Whats that?"

Draco looked astonished. "You've never heard of it?"

"Uh, no. Should I have?" she was so confused now.

"Yes."

"Oh, well would you mind explaining it to me then?"

Draco's eyes lit up. "Mind? Not at all." And he began to explain to Ravyn the complicatedness of Quidditch and the rules and everything. He also told her about the different teams, especially his, and a whole bunch of other stuff. The waitress came back with everyone's food just as Draco finished. "I think that does it."

"Wow, that sounds like the coolest sport ever!! I cant wait to watch you guys play!" Ravyn told him genuinly interested.

"Oh right, your transfering to Hogwarts arn't you?" Draco began to eat.

Ravyn picked up her fork. "Yeah actually, but my other school wasnt as cool as yours sounds like!"

* * *

An hour or so later, they finished up at the restaurant and Ravyn and Draco were still chatting aimably. By now Ravyn had already given Draco the nickname of Draxx, and to him she was Rave. Riza and Roy were getting a taxi to head back to central because, you know, they have important business matters to deal with.

Ravyn ran over to Riza and Roy. "Hey wait!" They looked at her. "I have to say bye dont I? I mean, otherwise thats not fair!"

Riza smiled. "Goodbye Ravyn, and good luck." She got in the taxi.

Roy looked at Ravyn, no smirk tracable on his face. "Report as often as possible, dont get into trouble, and have fun."

Ravyn saluted. " Later colonel." She may hate the colonel, but when saying bye you never know if you'll ever see the person again.

He laughed. "Later Soldier." He too got into the taxi and they drove off. Ravyn stood there for a second, then turned and walked back over to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco.

"Are you ready to go dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her politely.

"Yes, thank you."

They all got into their cab, Ravyn's evil trunk in the back, and drove off to Malfoy Mannor.

* * *

End of chapter two.

Okay so this one was kinda short too, but all my chappies are gonna be because I'm not great at writing long things. Not to mention, I get distracted pretty easily. Sorry this one took soo long. And, yeah...so far Ravyn and Draco are just friends, so far. So, tell me your thoughts at this chap, the story or whatever. Comments, suggestions, ideas for the next chap, flames, whatever you want to type up. Because I've decided I'd like at least two reviews before I start a new chapter.

Anyways, thanks for reading this.

Later.

RavynRox


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA or HP, _why _would I be writing **Fan Fiction?! **So, obviously, I do not own them. Ravyn, however, is my own character.

**Authors Note: **So sorry this is late! I actually had half of this chapter already typed up, when my computer decided to go insane and shut off and do weird things. So, it all got deleted. Thank God I remembered almost word-for-word what I put down. My computer is pure Evil. Anyways, now I bring you, Chapter three.

* * *

**Of magic and alchemy**

**Chapter three**

**Discoveries**

The drive to Malfoy Manor was passed in comfortable silence. Soon, the manor came into view causing Ravyn to gasp delightedly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked politely.

"I've just… never seen such a large home before." Ravyn replied in awe.

"Prepare to be amazed." Mrs. Malfoy said with a slight laugh.

The three of them climbed out of the limo, Ravyn dragging her now muchly hated trunk. When they had arrived in the house, Mrs. Malfoy told Ravyn to leave the trunk on the floor. Someone would deliver it to her chamber while they gave her a tour of the Mansion. During the tour she found herself almost being left behind a few times, because of her habit to stop and look at things. Finally they arrived at a hallway with four doors, two on each side.

"The two doors at the end of the hall are the master bedroom and the bathroom. Bathroom is on the right." Draco informed her, "This door is my room," he pointed to the one on the left, "And this one here, is yours."

Mrs. Malfoy excused herself and reminded them not to be late for dinner. Ravyn smiled at her retreating back.

"So, let's check out my room, Draxx." She opened the door and walked in. The room was long and wide, with a tall window opposite the door, high ceiling, on the left side of the room was a large bed, and on the right was a writing desk. The window contained a cushioned window seat as well. Everything in the room was dark shades of violet, silver and black.

Ravyn turned to see Draco standing in the doorway, "I LOVE IT!!" She smiled at him.

"Good. That Mustang actually said you'd prefer 'pink and fuzzy' things." He told her. Ravyn wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Draco laughed lightly. "Then that Hawkeye lady said these were your color preferences."

"Riza rules!" Ravyn laughed and pumped her fist in the air.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need anything." Draco told her as he left.

"Thanks Draxx." Ravyn looked around and noted her trunk on the floor at the foot of her bed. "Let's write to Colonel Stupid." She sat at the desk and found some parchment, ink and a quill.

She wrote:

"_Dear Flame,_

_I have recently discovered your plot to annoy me. Here is a hint in case you don't remember; Pink and fuzzy. Fortunately for you, Riza set them straight. Thanks Riza, I owe you. Coffee sometime perhaps? So Roy, this shall be my first letter, with more to come, I'm sure. WRITE BACK! Oh, and do your paperwork!_

_Gotta run,_

_Lates,_

_Ravyn"_

She then rolled the parchment up and tied it with a piece of string. Then Ravyn realized that she had no clue how to send it. "Dammit!" She cried in frustration. She went across the hall, knocked on Draco's door and walked in. "Hey, how do you send a letter?"

He looked up from his reading. "How do you normally send one?"

"The muggle way."

"Oh."

For the next little while Draco showed her how to send messages by owl. You know, tying the letter to its leg and all that.

"We'll have to get you your own owl when we visit Diagon Ally to get our school supplies."

"Alright. Do you have any of your old textbooks that I could read over?" she asked.

"Why?"

"To…er…refresh my memory a bit." She lied quickly.

"Sure, just there." He pointed to the second shelf on his bookshelf.

* * *

Ravyn spent the next few hours reading and learning about magic, starting with the first year books. However, soon that got boring so she practiced her alchemy. Changing different things one way and back again. Breaking them down and building them up again. After a bit, she decided she wanted to have transmutation circles tattooed onto her hands somewhere, perhaps one under each fingernail. This was so she didn't have to draw the damned circles every freaking time.

By the time Draco came to tell her it was dinnertime, she was pacing the floor. Having finished the books and having nothing else to do, she was quite bored.

* * *

Dinner went along much the same as the ride in the limo had been. Quiet, with some polite conversation. Ravyn wondered if they were always this quiet or if it was just the fact that she was there. Then the one thing happened that made Ravyn jump, and the two Malfoy's to look at her strangely. A house elf had randomly appeared to hand Narcissa a letter. The elf left as quickly as it had appeared.

"Is something the matter?" Narcissa asked slightly concerned at the look on Ravyn's face.

"I..erm…what is that…thing?" Asked Ravyn.

"That," Said Draco in a very matter-of-fact way, "Would be a House Elf."

"Say what?" Ravyn responded shortly.

"House elves," Draco informed her, "are servants in wizarding households. They cannot be freed unless a member of the family gives them some form of clothing."

Ravyn took a second to take this all in, "Um, okay then." And dinner continued in the manner in which it went before.

* * *

After dinner Narcissa and Ravyn were talking about girl stuff, kind of like mothers and their teenage daughters do. Draco went off to his room to do some stuff. Soon the females were putting makeup on and styling each other's hair just because it's fun. Somewhere amongst their feminine conversations Ravyn brought up wanting Alchemy circles under her nails.

"I could do that for you." Narcissa offered.

"You mean, you could put the circles under my fingernails? Permanently?" Ravyn asked?

"Oh of course. Just draw this circle and I'll do it right now. By the way, I just love what you did to my hair!" She admired the hairstyle Ravyn had given her.

Ravyn quickly drew up the circle she wanted, just a basic one that would let her do all kinds of alchemy because she had no elemental preference. She handed Mrs. Malfoy the drawing a few minutes later.

"That is the circle I'd like please." Ravyn told her.

"Alright," Narcissa studied the drawing, "Here we go." She tapped each of Ravyn's fingernails while murmuring some spell, the said fingernail would kind of glow for a second and then, there under the fingernail itself, was the exact transmutation circle Ravyn had wanted.

Ravyn examined her nails after Narcissa had finished. "Wow, thank you so much! I love it!" She smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it. It's nice to have another female in the house, it does get a trite dreary sometimes." Narcissa admitted.

Ravyn smiled. 'Its nice to have another female to talk to about important things.' She thought to herself.

* * *

End of chapter.

I am so sorry, this took ages to write. Mostly because I've been to my mom's and back to dad's a lot recently, and I've been camping. Oh, and did I mention I'm lazy, so so sorry. I know how frustrating it is to wait for a new chapter to a story. So yeah, thanks for not being mad, I hope.

Next chapter, they get to go to Diagon Ally and I really should get writing!!!

We'll see what happens.

Peace.

RavynRox


	4. Diagon Alley Pt1

**Disclaimer:** Once again, Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist are not mine. I wish, but wishes rarely come true. lol.

**Authors Note:** Alrighty, hopefully this chapter was updated much sooner than the last one. Im not good with keeping track, and my computers, yes plural, are conspiring against me. One goes online and then flicks off when I get to the site I want, the other...is so slow, that I'd be ninety before it did what i wanted. Gah! ANYWAYS, my files are less likely to be erased on my laptop, but the microsoft word is being a butt!!! Now, on with the show.

* * *

**Of Magic and Alchemy**

**Chapter Four**

**Diagon Alley (part one)

* * *

**

Ravyn awoke bright and early, she rolled over and glanced at the window where the birds were, unfortunately, singing very loudly. 'I dont wanna get up!' She whined mentally,'I'm so comfy.'. Suddenly, as if reading her mind, the birds started to sing even louderand in a much more annoying fashion. "Stupid Birds!" Ravyn muttered to herself. She walked over to the window, flung open the curtains, and opened the window. "STOP SINGING ALREADY!!!"She yelled at the birds and slammed the window shut. _(A/N: Sorry, I have a thing with annoying birds, windows, and people who are sleepy...heh heh...)_ Ravyn turned back into the room and groaned inwardly. Her bed had been so warm and comfortable, but now that she was up she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Ravyn smiled at the transmutation circles Narcissa had put under her fingernails the night before. Alchemy would be so much simpler now. She quickly got dressed and put her pyjamas back into her trunk. Just as she finished getting ready for the day, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" Came Draco's slightly muffled voice.

"Yes, you can come in." Ravyn replied and opened the door.

Draco studied her face for a second. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah...why?" Ravyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look a little tense." He replied.

"Damn Birds!" She explained with a snarl.

"I see. Well, I just came to tell you that breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks." Ravyn replied as Draco left.

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound at the window.

Ravyn frowned, "The hell?"

She walked over to the window to find an owl sitting on the sill. She slowly opened the window and the owl flew into the room. It landed on the desk and stuck out its leg. Ravyn took the letter from its leg and offered it one of the owl treats she had found in one of the desk drawers.

The letter read:

_Ravyn,_

_I apologise. I was under the impression that you absoloutly ADORED pink and fuzzy things! My doing my paperwork is none of your concern. I have been informed that you are going to be shopping for your school supplies today. There is a key attatched to the owl's other leg, you will need it. Its number is engraved on the side._

_Flame_

_P.S. Play nice with the other children!_

Ravyn rolled her eyes at the post script. She then realized that the owl was patiently waiting for her to retrieve the key from its other leg. Pocketing the key from the owl, she wrote her reply.

_Flame,_

_It is a well known fact that I absoloutly DISPISE the color pink! And fuzzy pink things are even worse! Just be glad Riza fixed your little mistake. What is this key for? And where did you get it? It looks ancient!!!! Anyways, get back to your paperwork. I know that you're probably using this as an excuse to get out of it._

_Ravyn_

_P.S. I'll "play nice" if they do._

Satisfied, she tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched as it flew off into the crisp morning. Autumn was coming quickly. Ravyn smiled lightly to herself as she went to breakfast, she loved the fall. Something about it seemed magical to her. But of course, she knew that those colors were only the loss of pigmentation due to the dying chloroplasts in the leaves. _(A/N: Grade 11 Biology(science) Basically means the leaves change color because they are dying.)_ She sighed contentedly as she took her seat at the table.

Breakfast passed in much the same manner as dinner had the night before. However, there was a bit more talking than the last time the three of them dined together. Ravyn wondered where Mr. Malfoy was, or if there even was a Mr. Malfoy, but she decided it was better not to ask. There was a lull in the conversation and Ravyn remembered the key that Mustang had sent her.

Ravyn put the key on the table, "Do you guys know what this key is for?" She asked.

Narcissa picked it up and examined it for a few seconds. "That is a Gringotts vault key. Surely you must know that."

"Of course I did. I was only kidding!" She grinned as if to prove her statement. 'Gringotts? That's the wizarding bank, right? Yes. How do I know that? Reading!' She thought as though conversing silently with herself.

"When are we leaving mother?" Draco asked curtly.

"In ten minutes, I'll meet you both by the fire." Narcissa then got up and left the room.

"The fire?" Ravyn asked.

"We're going to use the Floo network." Draco informed her.

"Oh, okay." She was so lost.

Ten minutes later the three of them stood in front of the fireplace. Ravyn was more than a little freaked out, but she said nothing.

"Draco, you'll go first, then Ravyn, and I will come last." Narcissa instructed them.

The two of them nodded. Draco took some Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, said "Diagon Alley" and tossed the powder downwards. In a flash, he was gone. It was Ravyn's turn. She gulped nerbously as she took a handfull of Floo powder and did the same as Draco had. Suddenly she felt really weird and she kept seeing other rooms flash by.

In some store in Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy stood waiting for Ravyn and his mother to arrive. He turned his back to the fireplace and was glancing around the shop. Ravyn suddenly flew out of the fireplace, tripped, and her hands grabbed the first thing they found. This happened to be Draco. The two of them found themselves tangled together on the floor.

Ravyn quickly stood up, "Sorry Draxx. I tripped." She held out her hand to help him up.

He took it and stood. "No problem," He grinned,"Most fun I've had all morning."

Ravyn laughed at his comment.

At this moment Narcissa strolled out of the fireplace. "What is so funny?" She asked, slightly bemused.

"We were just kidding around, mother." Draco told her.

"Well," Stated Mrs. Malfoy looking at their school lists, "We have much to get and little time. Let's get going then."

"Where will we go first?" Ravyn asked curiously.

"Gringotts of course. You need money to buy things." Mrs. Malfoy told her.

As the three of them made their way down the street to Gringotts, Ravyn couldnt help but look around in wonder. She kept her face impassive, but inside her head she was jumping around excitedly. There were many witches and wizards wandering around, some carrying packages. There were also groups of students shopping together and the odd person walking along by themselves. In short it was totally amazingly awsome. (A/N: A guy said that about my hair once. I thought it was an interesting comment.)

Soon the three of them were entering a tall white building that was Gringotts Bank. On one of the sets of doors Ravyn read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'That sounds creepy.' Ravyn thought to herself. When the door opened she looked around at all the goblins in the bank, it was getting harder to keep her face impassive. 'Okay, this bank is really creepy!' she freaked internally. They walked up to the head goblin, which looked down at them from his high seat. Mrs. Malfoy talked to the goblin for a few minutes while Ravyn and Draco waited. Soon the three of them were being let away by another goblin. This goblin took them to some crazy cart contraption which took them to their vaults.

They finally stopped at the vault that matched the number on Ravyn's key, and the goblin got out.

"Lamp, please." It asked.

Draco handed the goblin the lamp. They all got out of the cart and followed the goblin.

It set the lamp down, "Key, please." It held out its hand for the key. Ravyn handed it to him quickly and he opened the vault door. The goblin stood aside to let Ravyn into her vault. She walked in and was quite taken aback. What she was staring at was the strangest money she had ever seen in her life. There were quite a few Galleons, plenty of Sickles, and loads of Knuts. This was not a fortune, but a fair amount that would let Ravyn live quite nicely if she spent her money wisely. Ravyn gathered some into a small bag which she used to carry her money around.

"That will be all, thank you." She told the goblin, he handed her key back, and they all clambered into the cart again.

Next, they stopped at the Malfoy's vault, which was much deeper underground than Ravyn's had been. Soon they were on their way back to the surface to get their school supplies.

"Will you be needing a wand then?" Narcissa asked Ravyn once they were safely back outside.

"Yes, I shall." Ravyn answered truthfully.

"What happened to your old one?" Draco asked her.

Ravyn's brain went into panic mode. 'Relax!' she screamed mentally. "It got broken." She told them. 'Wands can break, right' she asked herself, 'I sure hope so.'

"Oh, that sucks." Draco commented without asking anything else.

'Thank god, he didnt ask how it broke' Ravyn thought relieved.

"Alright, then Ollivander's is the last stop." Mrs. Malfoy told them as they walked into the ancient wandmakers shop.

Ravyn glanced around at all the shelves crammed with little boxes and covered in dust. Something tightened around her ribcage. How long would this take? Would the wand maker guy know she'd never had one before? She gulped and decided to just see how it all turned out.

* * *

I was going to type up the whole "ollivanders" thinger as part of this chapter, but im thinking it's long enough. I hope nobody thinks of this as a cliffie. I dont. But I cant come up with an awsome enough idea for the next part yet. So yeah. Please Review!

Peace

RavynRox


	5. Diagon Alley Pt2

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter are NOT my own. Ravyn, however, is.

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. My life is going crazy and it doesnt help that its going on "fast foreward" and I'm always in a really weird/angry/depressed type mood. Which sucks, but I'll be okay, no worries. So, while I'm going insane, here's chapter five. R&R!!

* * *

**Of Magic and Alchemy**

**Chapter Five**

**Diagon Alley (part two)**

* * *

**Last time: **_Ravyn glanced around at all the shelves crammed with little boxes and covered in dust. Something tightened around her ribcage. How long would this take? Would the wand maker guy know she'd never had one before? She gulped and decided to just see how it all turned out._

* * *

As Ravyn was looking around the shop, Mr. Ollivander had come, almost silently, to the counter. She instantly looked over at the old man. He studied her for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I was wondering when you'd be in here." Mr. Ollivander told her.

"Right." Ravyn responded automatically. 'What is the old man talking about?' she wondered.

Mr. Ollivander than began to take all sorts of crazy measurements of Ravyn's right arm, or her "wand arm" as he put it. After awhile, she got to 'test' out some wands, in order to find one that would suit her. This took at least twenty minutes to finally find the right wand. Ravyn's wand was beechwood with a dragon heartstring, nine inches, and, as Mr. Ollivander had said "nice and flexible". Whatever that meant.

Ravyn paid for her wand, and the three of them left the shop. They then realized that Ravyn still needed an owl. So, off they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. The three of them looked at the owls for awhile. Ravyn took a liking to a dark brown, smaller owl with piercing green eyes. Those eyes kind of freaked her out, but made her feel calm at the same time. Weird. She purchased the freakish-eyed owl, the three of them went out for dinner, then they left Diagon Alley for the Manor.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the Manor that evening, Ravyn was about ready to sleep for a week. Unfortunately for her, she still had to pack up her new school things into her trunk. First Ravyn removed everything from the trunk, placing everything neatly on her bed. Then she stretched, readying herself to somehow get all her stuff into her trunk.

"This could get messy." Ravyn said to Hibou, her new owl.

Packing went smoothly for the first fifteen minutes or so. Then she heard a faint tapping at the window. Sighing heavily, Ravyn went to open the window. It was another letter from Mustang.

* * *

Ravyn opened the letter and read:

_Ravyn,_

_Well, I now know your color preferences. No matter how dull they may be. You've probably figured out what the key is by now. I expect you had to use it today. Nevermind where I got it from. That is for a different time. And it looks ancient, because it probably is. You had better not cause trouble._

_Flame_

_PS: Blah to Paperwork._

Ravyn shook her head at the letter. Of course she figured the key must have been ancient after seeing Gringotts. She quickly wrote her response.

* * *

_Flame,_

_My color preferences are less dull than some people I know. Hint hint. Im still curious as to where the key came from. Did you steal it? Or did someone just pass it on to you for safekeeping? This is confusing! Anyway, yeah, we went shopping today. These people are nice, but strange. I dont really have anything to report. Then again, I believe this letter thing is just a ploy to annoy me. Ill try not to cause trouble. However, I promise nothing._

_Ravyn_

* * *

Ravyn laughed at what she had written. Shed try not to get into any trouble. She never went looking for trouble, sometimes it found her instead. It was a vicious cycle that she tried to avoid. Okay, so she didnt really try to avoid it, but still. Sometimes it got pretty nasty.

Ravyn finished packing and got ready for bed. She decided that shed send the letter to Mustang in the morning. He could wait awhile. Ravyn put her trunk down at the edge of her bed, flicked off the light, climbed under the warm covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Barely ten minutes after Ravyn had fallen asleep, Hibou started to hoot and bang around inside his cage. Ravyn quickly awoke and let him outside. Then leaving the window open a bit, she went back to sleep. Shed forgotten that she even had an owl for awhile.

* * *

_She stood there, her long dead mother was telling her something. Ravyn couldnt tell what she was saying, nor could she see her face. She could see her mothers dark hair and hear the murmur of her voice. _

_Suddenly, her mother started running, Ravyn followed. Her mother looked back every so often but did not scream or shout._

_Ravyn realized they were headed towards military headquarters in Central. They made it to the main entrance where Mustang was waiting. Ravyn stared at the colonel confused. Why was __he__ here?_

_There was a spurt of blood, her mother fell forward. Right before Ravyn awoke, she saw an old key around her mothers neck. A Gringotts vault key. _

Ravyn quickly sat up. "What the fuck?"

Shed had the weirdest dream of her life. One of those weird ones that leave your muscles all tense and sore. She had never dreampt about her mother or Mustang before and Ravyn was majorly confused. She stretched and decided not to dwell on the dream too much. It wasn't like some kid phoned her and said she had seven days to live or anything like that.

She quickly got dressed and ready for the day. Then, reading her letter over once more, she made Hibou take it to Mustang.

She decided to take a shower before breakfast, hoping it would relax her. Ravyn hopped into the shower, the hot water removing the tension from her body. She showered quickly, drying her hair and herself with alchemy. Ravyn got dressed and headed back to her room.

As far as she knew, past breakfast, there was no real plan for the day. Ravyn hated not having something to do to occupy her time. There was still a few days left until school started up and Ravyn needed something to do.

* * *

Breakfast was as all meals were in the Malfoy Manor. Quiet. Ravyn wished something odd would happen. Just so the silence would be broken. Unfortunatley, nothing of interest occured, leaving Ravyn to her boredom.

After breakfast Ravyn decided to read over some more of Dracos old textbooks. She couldnt just go to the school and pretend to know the stuff, shed have to at least know the basics. Òtherwise someone might figure things out...okay, maybe not. She didnt even know what was going on. Ravyn spent most of the day reading and forcing herself to remember as much as she could.

Every so often Ravyns mind went back to her dream. It was the oddest one she had dreamt in a long time. The key around her mothers neck kept tugging at her mind. Mustang had sent Ravyn the gringotts key, her mother was wearing one. Ravyn wondered if there was a connection somewhere. How did Mustang get the key from her mom? Why was her mom running to him for help in the first place? Were they related? Ravyn blanched. If Mustang turned out to be her father, shed kill somebody.

With that thought, she decided not to dwell on the dream any longer. Ravyn put the books away and went over to her window. She opened the window, staring off into the distance while breathing in the fresh air.

* * *

The next few days flew by in a flash. The next thing Ravyn knew, it was the night before she left for Hogwarts. Ravyn was starting to freak out. Not on the outside of course. Inwardly, she was running around screaming. Ravyn knew she had nothing to worry about, she knew all the spells and such. But she was nervous, about what she had no idea.

Stupid Mustang! She hissed as she packed away a few last minute items. She left out her wand, the clothes she was to wear the next day, and the things she would need in the morning before she left. Ravyn shut her trunk and left it at the foot of the bed, sighing deeply she flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, in her red pjs, thinking of what the next day could bring. A great many scenerios went through her head, but they all seemed stupid.

Hibou flew in the window, and landed on Ravyns stomach. He stared at her while she untied the letter. She shooed him away and rolled onto her stomach to read it. It read;

* * *

_Ravyn_

_No doubt you know you are headed to Hogwarts tomorrow. I am certain you are feeling a little nervous by now. Relax. Remember what you are to do. Do Not write again until you have arrived at the school. You never know whos around. Be careful._

_Flame_

_Ravyn raised an eyebrow at the weird tone of Mustangs letter. Be Careful? What the hell was up with him? Whatever, Ravyn shrugged and stuffed the letter into her trunk. _Hibou flew over to sit on the end of her bed. He hooted quietly and gave looked at her as though he knew what she was thinking.

What? Ravyn stared at her owl. I bet you cant wait to get to Hogwarts and hang out with all the other owls. She patted him, Or maybe youll scare them all off with that stare of yours.

Hibou stared at her.

Yep, thats the stare all right. She laughed lightly. Maybe Ill be okay after all.

Ravyn finished getting ready for the next day, then got herself ready for bed. She climbed under the covers, and once again found herself thinking about the next day. She sighed, she hoped she could sleep for at least a few hours before they left. Ravyn finally drifted off to sleep somewhere around midnight.

* * *

Again, I'm really sorry this chapter took sooooooooo freakishly long to post. First I was freaking out about exams, then about graduation, now I'm freaking out about finals, and I have to balance all the junk in my life. I finally decided to finish this. Yeah, so...I'm really really sorry. And I hope NOT to take that long ever again. I will be gone for a few weeks this summer and will be working a lot, BUT I will try to post a new chapter before my holiday and at least one more before september.

Some things you might like to know:

1) Hibou The French word for "owl" Pronounced: E(like the letter)-Boo

2) The "seven days to live" comment is a reference to "The Ring".

3) !!Did You Know!!

When You Dream, Your body DOESNT MOVE at all. You stay in the exact same position you were in when the dream started. Thats why, after a particularly weird or long dream, your body feels all tense and sore.

Thanks for Reading,

RavynRox


	6. To Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is NOT mine, nor is Fullmetal Alchemist. If I owned either of them, the endings would be very different. Ravyn is mine, but that's all.

**Authors Note: **This chapter has (hopefully) been updated much quicker because while I was stuck on chapter five, I was thinking ahead. So, yeah, I had ideas for this chapter before I even started writing. Yayyyy!!!!!!!! On with the story.

* * *

**Of Magic And Alchemy**

**Chapter 6**

**To Hogwarts!**

* * *

A train.

A fucking train.

That's how they were getting to Hogwarts. By train? Ravyn gave a sigh of frustration, she was aggrivated that she'd be on a train for hours. Again. By now she was completley annoyed with trains. And the people she was stuck with for the ride, good god! Ravyn wondered if she was being tortured for a reason, or if someone was just laughing at her expense.

She'd been trapped in a compartment with Draco and his...er...friends, if that's what they deserved to be called. Crabbe and Goyle reminded Ravyn of henchmen from Kim Possible, kind of slow and not that smart. The Zabini kid was alright, not a complete you-know-what but close enough. Ravyn didnt mind him too much, as long as he kept his mouth shut. Then there was Parkinson. Everything about Pansy made Ravyn want to throw up. Listening to Pansy talk was like being forced to watch something adorable be torturously murdured. Repeatedly.

Thankfully, Pansy was seated beside the window. With Draco between Pansy and herself. The other three sat in the seats opposite them. Ravyn liked the seating arrangement because if she were anywhere near Pansy she'd probably strangle her to death.

Ravyn thought back to when she had left. After Draco had already gotten onto the train, Mrs Malfoy took Ravyn aside. The poor woman practically begged Ravyn to keep a close eye on her son. Narcissa was worried. Not like a mother sending her child to school, worried. But like "I think my kid is going to die" worried. Ravyn promised she would try to keep him out of trouble, but nobody needed to know about that. Ever.

A red-headed boy and girl with bushy brown hair strolled by the compartment. Draco smirked and gave them the finger. Ravyn was slightly appalled and quite confused. Though her face did not betray her emotions, it never did, she realized quickly that Draco acted very different when with his..."friends". Ravyn wondered which persona was his real one and which one was false.

* * *

Later some random kid wandered into their compartment asking for herself and Zabini. Weird. Ravyn followed the kid, Blaise trailing behind them, to compartment C. The two of them entered and found a few other kids and, what Ravyn assumed to be, one of the teachers. The teacher introduced himself as Professor H.E. Slughorn, and bade them to take a seat. More people joined them shortly, almost all of them looking confused or slightly annoyed. Once all of Professor Slughorn's invitees had arrived, he introduced them all to each other. Every single one of the students seemed to be well connected or would end up being rich or famous or something great and lovely.

Ravyn was very confused. She wasn't well connected, nor had she done anything to make herself stand out...yet. Listening politley, Ravyn wondered why she was even here at all. Just when she had started thinking it was a mistake, Slughorn called on her.

"Ravyn Radeux."

"Yes?" She looked at the professor.

"Your mother, Alexa Mustang, was quite brilliant. One of the brightest witches I've ever had the opportunity to teach." Slughorn told everyone, glancing at Ravyn expectantly.

Ravyn didn't say anything. Her mind was stuck on that one horrible, insignificant, yet hugely terrible word. _Mustang_. She'd barely heard the last bit of what Slughorn had told her.

"How is she doing these days?" asked the professor, breaking Ravyn out of her thoughts.

"I'm afraid, she's deceased." Ravyn informed him.

"Pity." He glanced around the table at everyone, "And now, Harry Potter." The professor began to question (and annoy) the poor boy.

From the conversation that followed, Ravyn figured that Harry was definatley not ordinary. Well, not an ordinary wizard anyway. After the professor stopped annoying Harry, Ravyn stopped listening. Instead, her mind attempted to continue processing the information about her mother. On the outside, she looked very bored. However, on the inside she was practiclly screaming. '_Alexa? Mustang?! What the hell!!! That can mean two things. One: She was Roy's wife, and he's my father. Ewww....I hope its not that one.' _Ravyn outwardly shuddered at the thought._ 'Or Two: She was his sister, and he's only my uncle. Oh, please be that one! I can at least LIVE with that!! Even if it will be really painful and awkward and weird!'_

Ravyn was torn from her musings when the professor realized it was getting late and let them leave. Thankful to be out of there, she followed Blaise back to the compartment, deep in thought. Ravyn didn't notice much about her surroundings until a strange racket pulled her from her musings.

Blaise was struggling to shut the compartment door, which Ravyn had noted was not really that hard to shut. The strangest part though, was that she could hear someone shouting "Ouch, you stupid git," and other such phrases. Ravyn looked around the compartment, nobody looked like they were in pain, or even talking. They were just watching Blaise struggle with the door.

'Odd,' Ravyn thought, 'Someone has really loud thoughts, that much is obvious, but whose thoughts are they?' She mulled over this for a few minutes. 'Maybe, the person is invisible! Wait...can people turn invisible? Is that possible with magic?' This was way too confusing. She decided to let it be, and shrug it off as her mind playing tricks on her. It had been quite a strange day, after all. Amused, she let her mind wander while she fiddled with her charm necklace (a/n: yes, the one from ch 1).

* * *

Finally, after everyone changed into their school robes, the train began to slow down. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately"(a/n: its in the first book pg83) Eventually, the train came to a halt, students flowed out of the compartments and out onto the boardwalk. Ravyn found herself outside the train, and had somehow managed to lose sight of the others from her compartment. She sighed in relief. Better to not be seen with them, it could give her a bad reputation or something. Ravyn followed a group of students to the carriages, where she realized she wasn't wearing her necklace anymore. Ravyn panicked, that thing was kind of freaking important. Sighing with frustration, she turned on her heel to check the compartment. It was the last place she remembered seeing it.

When she arrived at the compartment, she noticed the blinds were down, which were certainly up when she left only a few minutes ago. Ravyn cautiously entered the compartment, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she went to look under the seats for her necklace. She suddenly found herself lying face-down on the floor, having tripped over something she could not see.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" She muttered to herself. Then she saw it. A hand. "What in the world?" Curious, she poked the random hand. Still slightly confused, she felt around until her hands found what felt like cloth. She couldnt be sure of what it was, for it was invisible. Ravyn tugged on the fabric, and was suprised to see a boy lying on the floor, and a cloak in her hands.

Ravyn stared down at the petrified boy. She pulled her wand out, murmered the correct spell, and instantly Harry was no longer frozen in place. After muttering a few more recently learned spells, Harry was looking quite himself again. Once she'd finished helping the boy, Ravyn spotted her necklace hanging off the edge of the seat. "You're Harry, right?" she asked, shoving the necklace into her pocket.

"Yeah." he replied warily.

"Thought so. You were at that thing...with the freaky teacher..."she recalled distantly while making a vague hand gesture. It felt like a long time ago, with all the pondering she had done since then.

"Professor Slughorn." he corrected, slightly stunned by the fact that she'd helped him.

"Yeah, that guy." She left the compartment. When Harry didnt follow, she returned. "Are you coming or what?" She asked.

Quickly, they retrieved Harry's robes and headed off toward the carriages. Thankfully, the two of them were most certainly not the last people to get off of the train. That would have been awkward. And we can't have that, now can we?

"What happened?" Ravyn asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You know what I'm talking about," Ravyn persisted, "Back in the compartment."

Harry was quiet for a moment, "Malfoy."

Ravyn was enraged. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "Why that lying little...Ugh!!" She'd had enough of Draco's snobby crap, and that was only the freaking train ride. She spat, "What a brat."

"I'm afraid I dont understand. I thought the two of you were friends. I mean, you were in the same compartment and all." Harry commented.

"It's hard to explain, Harry. He's not so bad, Alone. But with those other snots, well...I guess he's kind of an asshole." she sighed.

"Kind of?" He laughed.

Ravyn smiled, why Draco didnt like this boy was way beyond her comprehension.

"Sorry, I dont quite remember your name." Harry pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Ravyn. Nice to meet you. " She grinned as they shook hands.

By this time, they had made it to the carriages and were already halfway to the castle. A darned good thing too, because she was really freaking hungry. Not to mention kind of tired. Ravyn could see the main entrance, this was good. Almost there.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What do I do when I get to the castle? I havn't been here before and nobody's cared to explain it to me at all. Where am I supposed to go?" she decided to stop talking before she sounded like some little kid on their first day of kindergarden.

"I expect one of the teachers will get you sorted and send you to the right table." Replied Harry.

"Sorted?" she motioned for him to continue.

"Into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." He explained.

"I see." she mused. While they rode to the castle, Ravyn wondered which house she'd end up being stuck in for the year.

* * *

Soon enough Ravyn and the first years had entered the Great Hall and were about to undergo the embarrassment that is, sorting. Ravyn sighed, this was just great, a sixteen year old and a bunch of eleven year olds. As if she didn't feel like enough of an idiot, you got to wear an ugly, old, talking hat that would then shout which house you were to be in. Fun. Not.

Ravyn got to be the last one sorted, because she's the oldest. Of course, since she was new and not an eleven year old, just about everyone was staring. The moment Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Ravyn's head, the great hall fell silent.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Slightly evil, I know. Um, kind of a cliff hanger. My first, so yay...but not really. Umm, sorry for slowness. I'm started on chapter seven, so awesome-ness. And yeah, that's basically it. XD R&R peoples. It motivates me to write faster. My annoying cousin is reading this in a creepy voice as I type it. Erm...weird. Hahahahaha. Thankies.

Lates. RavynRox


	7. Getting Settled

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is absoloutly Not Mine. Neither is Fullmetal Alchemist. If they were mine, Fred would live and Edward would marry Winry.

**Authors Note: **I know, I know. It's been months (boardering on years). I'm sorry. I have a life full of insane amounts of homework and I just plain forgot.

* * *

**Of Magic And Alchemy**

**Chapter Seven**

**Getting Settled**

* * *

Obviously, there are a few embarrassing moments everyone must suffer through in life. The first kiss, when your voice cracks at inopportune moments, or when you do something incredibley stupid and just about every single person within viewing distance saw it happen. This was not one of those times. This, in Ravyn's mind, was worse. Much, much worse.

Sitting on a rickity old stool with a creepy talking hat on your head, was totally not her idea of a good time. The fact that the hat was somehow conversing with her inside her head kind of freaked her out. This is how people went crazy, talking to supposedly inanimate objects. Great. Ravyn rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Hmm, where shall you go?" The hat muttered to her, "Quick learner, you would do well in Ravenclaw. Oh wait, courage as well? Gryffindor could use someone like yourself. Ahh, but behind all that, you are quite devious. Interesting. Have you a preference?" The hat asked.

"Not in the slightest." Ravyn hissed at the hat.

"Alright, then you shall be in SLYTHERIN." The hat declared loudly.

The Slytherin table cheered while everyone else just kind of stared. Ravyn got off the stool and walked over to where Draco and his 'friends' were seated. Pansy rolled her eyes in annoyance. Like Ravyn cared, she glanced back at the Gryffindor table where Harry was watching her. He gave her a small grin, she shrugged and managed a quick smile before taking a seat. At least somebody gave a damn.

"Glad to have you among us, Ravyn" said Draco. And he looked as though he truely meant it.

"Thanks." Ravyn muttered back, not at all in the celebratory mood and only slightly confused.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, Ravyn was staring at the canopy above her bed, trying to wrap her head around her strange situation. In the morning she was to begin her magical education, something she'd never thought existed. At least, not until a couple days ago. Draco was definatley two different people, or something to that effect. He was different alone and with his friends. And somehow, Mustang fell into the picture.

"Agh!" Ravyn rolled over, covering her head with the pillow to drown out her thoughts. With one last aggrivated sigh, she fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

* * *

_Somewhere in Amestris..._

_"I don't see why the girl is any of our concern anyway, Lust." Said Envy._

_"Don't you see, Envy? She's one of us, yet mortal. Human. That she even exists proves that it's possible. She's the key to finding the way to become human ourselves." Lust pointed out._

_Envy stared at her for a moment, "I don't see why anyone would want to be human at all."_

_"Lust, I don't understand." Gluttony complained._

_"Ravyn is half homunculus, Gluttony." Lust explained with a sigh._

_"Yes, and it's too bad she can't join us." Envy muttered sarcastically._

_"What do you mean by that?" asked Lust._

_"She's dropped off the map again, Lust. Nobody seems to know where she is." Said Envy._

_"Well, we'll just have to get someone on that. Now wont we?" Lust stated pointedly._

* * *

Ravyn awoke with a start. She sat up, this was bad. This was very, very bad. She ran her fingers through her hair, the dream felt too real to have been a figment of her imagination. She shuddered, the homunculi were out there, somewhere, searching for her.

She put her head on her knees and tried not to think about it. Perhaps she would be safe in this strange magical world. She doubted that. Ravyn finally flopped back onto the bed and slept fitfully until morning.

* * *

Breakfast was hell. Ravyn hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and was desperately trying not to fall asleep in her food. Her mind kept switching between thoughts of the homunculi and the "family" situation. It was like some freaky game of mind tennis.

As troubled as her thoughts were, Ravyn got her schedule and managed to find her first class. Potions with Professor Slughorn. Ravyn sighed. She recognized the name from that dinner thing on the train the evening before. Oh joy. He got to teach her. Bleh!

Class went by quickly and without anything of interest. Exept Harry won some magical "luck" potion. Yeah, like luck existed. Ravyn rolled her eyes at the simplicity of the class. Potions was pretty much cooking, exept it was always liquid and in a freaky metal bowl. And you had to use fire...what's wrong with a normal stove? Whatever. Ravyn was about to refer to her schedule as to the location of her next class, when someone walked up to her.

"So, did you enjoy the class?" A brown haired girl asked, looking somewhat miffed.

"Uh, it was okay I guess." Ravyn replied, "And you?"

"For the most part it wasn't bad I suppose." The girl replied.

"Um...so...who are you?" Ravyn asked, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"Oh," the girl looked surprised, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ravyn Radeux."

"So you're the one who helped Harry?" she asked.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Ravyn asked.

"He told me the story. About what happened on the train." Hermione replied.

"Oh, sweet. Well, I gotta run, don't wanna be late!" Ravyn waved as she headed to her next class. 'She seems nice.' Ravyn thought, booking it once she rounded the corner.

* * *

The day flew by in some kind of weird blur. Ravyn saw some very strange and kind of disturbing things. Plants that looked like really ugly babies, one of the teachers turned into a cat, a couple ghosts, and the moving staircases. Not to mention the talking portraits. All in all it was a really weird day. Ravyn found herself glad when she got back to her room after dinner.

Bored, she decided now was as good a time as ever to finally write Mustang back.

* * *

_Flame, _

_So...my mother was a Mustang, wasn't she? Don't lie! I've found records of her existance, __here__ of all places, but still! Explain. Please. There, I'm attempting to be nice. Anyway, arrival was hectic, class sucks. Oh, look out for "them". I had another freaky dream last night. They're looking for me. Be careful._

_Ravyn._

_**

* * *

**_

Ravyn rolled up the letter, tied it shut, and left the room. Malfoy caught her on her way through the common room.

"Ravyn. Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Headed to the owlry, I've got to send a letter." She told him.

"Already? Alright, be careful on the stairs." He told her as she left.

'Careful on the stairs?' She raised an eyebrow. 'Ooo-kayy...' Ravyn rolled her eyes, whatevs.

* * *

She made it to the owlry just fine, bored, but okay. She quickly found Hibou, he was perched near a beautiful snowy owl. Ravyn tied the letter to his leg and asked him nicely to take it to Mustang. She'd learned the hard way that he did not appreciate being ordered around.

"You better be nice to Hibou." Ravyn addressed the snowy owl. It just stared at her wisely. Ravyn got a little weirded out, owls, bah. She turned and left, arriving back inside the castle just before curfew. Filtch, or 'the scary little man' watched her as she made her way back to the dorms. Probably disappointed that she would not get detention. Right.

Back in her room, Ravyn sat on her bed and stared at the mountain of homework she's somehow aquired in the course of one day. "Ugh, if this is only one day's worth, I'll be dead by Christmas." Ravyn muttered to herself. Sighing, she picked up a book and started her homework.

About halfway through her mountain of homework, Ravyn decided to take a breather and stretch her legs. She went down to the common room to attempt to chill out and perhaps make some friends. Not exactly her strong points. She flopped down on one of the fancy sofas and rolled her eyes. Trying to make friends. Pfft.

After about an hour, she had actually managed to talk to a couple people about homework, classes and professors. Normal things. They also discussed who was who of the school. The popular kids, the kids you didn't hang out with if you wanted to be popular, and the ones they hated. Most of them declared an outright hatred of anyone from Gryffindor. This worried Ravyn, she had to hate an entire house to fit in? WTF? 'Kids these days...' She thought.

* * *

A few days later; a few nightmares later, Ravyn was almost finished classes for the week. Friday! She'd finished most of her homework the night before and only had to finish an essay. Then she'd have the weekend for "Free Time". A whole weekend of nothing to do in a castle you couldn't leave. Great. Not.

It is a known rule that the last class before the weekend is always the one that seems to last the longest. In keeping with this tradition, this class was taking an eternity. At least, thats how Ravyn felt. She decided that she really hated History of Magic. It was so dull. Her notes read something along the lines of "blah blah blah, bloodshed, blah blah blah, war, blah blah OMG more bloodshed..." along with a few lines of "I'm bored" and "omg somebody shoot me please". The most boring class of all time. Ravyn started drawing little heart chains across the page. She didn't really care about love at the moment, she just liked to doodle hearts.

"What on earth are you drawing hearts for?" Draco whispered.

"I'm bored." She muttered back. She'd almost forgotten that he was there.

"Why hearts though?" He questioned.

"No reason." She shrugged and continued.

* * *

The moment the professor dismissed the class Ravyn booked it out of there. After Draco caught her doodling hearts everywhere things started to get weird. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was uncomfortable for some reason. She got back to her room and threw her books on the floor before going back to the common room. There she flung herself onto one of the comfortabley overstuffed sofas. Ravyn was trying to chill out, it had been the longest week of life ever and she needed a break. It was too intense. She'd decided to sit in the common room because it didn't hurt to be social. Though nobody would be back for at least a couple of minutes.

"You left insanely quickly." Malfoy noted as he and the others got back.

"Yeah, well, I really hate that class." Ravyn replied.

"Was it just me, or did it smell like awkward in there?" Blaise asked the two of them.

"I think you're just full of shit, Blaise." Ravyn told him jokingly.

He smirked. "Sure sure."

That confused the hell out of Ravyn. She had no idea what he was trying to point out. Oh well. She'd always figured he was kind of nutters or maybe he was really intuitive. Nah. Blaise was definatley some kind of whacko. Whatever.

* * *

End of chapter.

OMG I am so terribly sorry! I kind of forgot about and all that goes with it. For a freaking long time. My bad. Updates have never been regular and prolly never will be. And I'm sorry. I really am.

If you still care to read this fic, thank you. If not...oops.

~RavynRox.


End file.
